JJBA and Pokémon present: Pokémon Stand
JJBA and Pokémon present: Pokémon Stand & Pokémon Spin Pokémon Stand and Pokémon Spin are two games developed by Game Freak and published by Nintendo and the Pokémon Company. Designs were projected by Ken Sugimori and supervised by Hirohiko Araki, who also wrote part of the story. It is the first crossover between the videogame franchise and a manga one, in this case Jojo’s bizarre adventures. The game is set at the end of the 19th century in an alternative version of the United States, also known as Granima. The protagonists are J.J. and Joanne Joestar, two brothers who want to become Pokèmon Masters first for different reasons. However, after wandering around the nation for some months, they switch their attention to something else… The main gimmick here are the "Jojo-mons": single monsters owning and using spirits or simply resembling items from the Jojo universe. Since they're really difficult to find they're considered almost legendary Pokémons. Plot Chapter 1: Introduction J.J. Joestar is a quadriplegic young man from Louisville, Kentucky. He lives in a farm with his family: His parents George and Erina, originally from Liverpool (U.K.), and the sister Joanne. His life is not easy, since his parents are really protective and he has rarely seen much of the world outside. In the last two years, everytime he asked his parents if he could live on his own he always received a negative answer. Meanwhile, Joanne is slightly advantaged since she has not his brother’s problem and she even managed to attend some education until High School. Here he attended an experimental mixed class with both teen boys and girls. Here she heard for the first time about the “gym challenge”: a series of 8 matches around the whole USA/Granima nation against the most qualified Pokémon trainers. Sometimes she even said to her classmates one day she would have done this but the fellow young women mocked her. Because of this, inside of Joanne grew up the feeling of becoming a “More complete” person, capable of helping his brother and achieve her dream. One day, J.J.proposed his idea again to his parents. This time, Joanne added she would go with and take care of him. After a lot of doubts George and Erina accepted and the young Joestar leave the house the day after. J.J. asked his sister if she was honest the day before and she replies only partially, since her dream is to accomplish the Gym challenge. J.J. asks ironically if it is the "gig" referenced on her own while she studied everyday after school. He continues saying he wants to take part in the competition too and wonders where should they go to see their first Pokémon. Joanne answers Memphis, where they should ask for Professor Oak Speedwagon. Chapter 2: Memphis, Tennesee Arrived in the city, the brothers start asking people where is Oak Speedwagon’s house, as they want to talk with him about Pokémons. No one takes them seriously, except and old man with spiky white hair. He takes them with his car to a mansion outside of the city center, while during the trip the young adults talk a bit with the (now) rider. Arrived there J.J. and Joanne ask between each other if it is polite enough to just knock off the door. The old man returns and says they can go inside his house freely, since he’s Oak Speedwagon, the professor of the USA. J.J. asks why he lives there instead of Washington and Oak says he just cares about Pokémons’ life and he’s sick about politics interfering his works. Then, the professor goes to his garden and returns with three monsters. J.J. picks one and Joanne takes the weaker to JJ’s one. After that, Oak gives them two rudimental and stange balls. According to him, those balls can be used as a sort of “portable cage” for their monsters. Moreover, those are prototypes but sooner or later could be in commerce. The young adults are amazed and go out after thanking the old man, who reaches them after some meters outside of his house, giving them a map with all the Gyms of the nation. J.J. and Joanne want to test their new Pokémon and they go outside the city. Here the challenge ends in a draw and both assume it’s too soon to determine which is the strongest monster beyond the weakness issue. In the end, they head to New Orleans, where lives the first gym specialist: Kole, the ghost type specialist. Chapter 3: New Orleans, Lousiana Before the protagonists arrive in the downtown, they spend some time in the nearby swamps, training their Pokémon and observing the local ones, like the water/ghost variation of Lotad, Lombre and Ludicolo. In the downtown, they see the giant gym badge over an old and ruined building. J.J. thinks it’s a former site and the real gym is somewhere else, while Joanne tells him he’s wrong since the badge is kept alright, unlike the building. Going inside, the two feel a strange and eerie atmosphere. Here a black mystical priest approaches them, telling why are they both here, as the gym challenge rarely has been done in a tag team mode. The two answer they just have the same goal and seems natural to compete as a team. The priest is curious but tries to trick them mentally, saying the few tags appeared were easily defeated, mostly because they have a bad chemistry. J.J. still wants to fight him and starts asking for the gym leader but Joanne stops him, as she refers to the priest as Kole. The priest addresses the fact and says he’s ready for an eventual fight, accepted by the Joestars. Kole’s first Pokémon is a Gastly. Joanne and J.J.’s Pokémon try to double team him but as Gastly disappears the attacks are none or they hit each other. However, after some minutes Gastly feels weak and he’s defeated by the enemies. As a second and last Pokémon Kole shows a ghost-type Cubone. He says this Pokémon is from the nearby region of Alola and he’s special because is becoming rare day by day, as they can’t survive the temperature change in the various parts of the island. As he appears he engages a fierce battle against Joestars’ Pokémon and the latter seem to have an advantage. This happens until Cubone seems making some verses, creating an aura around him and the other two Pokémon. The battle continues but the monsters become weaker and weaker. Kole says it’s the effect of the attack Curse, which hurts progressively every monster involved, even the user. Joanne’s monster collapses first, but still helps J.J.’s one as a springboard, helping him doing a diving attack on Cubone and knocking him out. The Joestar win the first gym print and Kole greets them before they leave. After they left the trainer thinks if he should have used both his monsters at the same time. Meanwhile, Joanne looks at the map and sees the next gym leader is in Miami, so they go along the swamps’ shores. Chapter 4: “Pure Shores” J.J. and Joanne arrive in Panama City, where they will stop for a day before going toMiami. On the beach, J.J. leaves his wheelchair and sits on the sand, reflecting on the future journey. On the other hand, Joanne sees further away some Pokémon, Shellos and some Gastrodon mostly, working hard cleaning the place. One catches her attention: a giant mud monster, who’s eating a lot of trash. She sees the being suffering a lot and crying. She doesn’t see any human being in the surrounding areas besides her brother. At some point, a white blonde man arrives there and scolds the monsters, insulting them. Joanne asks a bit angrily why he’s making work to death that mud Pokémon and doesn’t consider his feelings. The man answers that Grimer (here a ground-type Pokémon) is born to eat everything and he can use him to remove all the junk from his beach. Furthermore, the blond man asks why this matters her, since this is just a men’s business at best. Joanne is angry but J.J. is even more, since he doesn’t like someone mocking her sister. The blond man asks what they’re going to do, answering himself it would be better solving the problem with a Pokémon battle. The brothers accept and, with a common agreement, decide it will be Joanne to challenge the man, using both her Pokémon and J.J.’s one. The rival seems very confident, to the point he screams he puts his “enterprise” on the line and if he would lose all the Pokémon will set free. Some citizens arrive on the beach, curious about the battle, while others complain about the man feelings towards his mosters/workers. The blond man uses just a Gastodon, while Joanne chooses J.J.’s Pokémon first. Since th enemy is stronger but has a flaccid body Joanne orders her Pokémon to use physical attacks, just like Quick attack and Tackle. The enemy resist despite some suffering and uses Body Slam to splat the enemy, knocking him out. Joanne calls her Pokémon and continues her strategy. She even cuts of a part of Gastodon, before it grows again very quickly. J.J. notices the enemy is gasping and suggest Joanne to do something to defeat the enemy. Joanne says to her brother the advice is too generic, however she comes up with an idea. She orders her Pokémon to jump to Gastodon’s mouth. The monster does so and the enemy can’t breath anymore, since Joanne says Gastodons breath only with their mouth. Then, the Joestar orders to the Pokémon to do a special attack against the internal organs. The attack is done and the enemy is defeated. The blonde man is desperate, while the locals are happy to see the monsters free, thanking Joanne. She says she has just done her job, while J.J. is happy to see her sister getting her revenge. After some minutes, they go to the downtown, searching for a restaurant for a dinner, but they find out they have become a local celebrities and they get a lot more to find something. Luckily, they find a hotel with restaurant and stay there for the rest of the night. Meanwhile, a blonde young man with a Mudsdale arrives at Oak Speedwagon’s home in Memphis. The old man asks for his name but the other person just says: “I will not say my name because is useless. I just let you know that with my former peers I was known as Dio. Do you have another Pokémon for me?” Characters Main Characters * J.J. Joestar * Joanne Joestar * "Dio" Gym Leaders * Kole (Ghost) * Raoul (Water) * - * - * - * - * Richard (Flying) * Narciso Zeppeli (Elettric) List of Jojo-mons (Spoiler alert) Ditto, Stand: Yellow Temperance, Type: Normal/Poison Ditto, Stand: Hierophant Green, Type: Normal/Steel Ditto, Stand: Spice Girl, Type:Normal Machamp, Stand: Survivor, Type: Fight/Normal Smeargle, Stand: Landslide (No Escape From Reality), Type: Normal/Fairy Yamask, Stand: Scary Mask, Type: Ghost/Dark, Signature Attack: Vampirism (Dark, Power-, Precision 100, PP 1, The Pokémon selects a target and allows him to evolve directly in his ultimate form for the rest of the game. However, the Dark type will be add as a secondary one) Aegislash, Stand: Requiem, Type:Steel/Psichic, Signature Attack: Requiem (Psichic, Power 50, Precision-, With this attack the Pokémon may turn the target in his Mega, Alola or Dynamax form for the rest of the battle, healing him instead of hurting in the process). Marshadow*, Stand: The World, Type: Fight/Normal, Nature: Cynical, Signature Attacks: The World (Normal, Power-, Precision 90, The Pokémon "stops time" for two turns, except for him and his trainer), Roadroll (Normal, Power 300, Precision 100, PP 5, The Pokémon flies in the sky and in the next turn flies very violently against the enemy) (Galar) Zigzagoon, Stand: Oyecomova, Type: Dark/Normal (Hoenn) Zigzagoon, Stand: Kiss, Type:Normal/Fairy Rattata (both Kanto and Alola), Stand: Ratt, Type:Normal/Fire Banette, Stand: Sticky Fingers, Type:Dark/Steel, Signature Attack: Zip (Steel, Power 20, Precision 100, PP 15, The enemy's statistics may fall by two levels) Wishiwashi, Stand: Sky High, Type: Water/Flying Voltorb's Gyro Ball, Type: Electric/Psychic+ Koffing's Wekapipo Wrecking Ball, Type: Steel+ Squirtle, Stand: Soft and Wet, Type: Water, Signature Attack: Stealing Bubble (Water, Power 30, Precision 100, PP 10, average attack that allows the user to steal an item, the ability or the attack known by the enemy for the rest of the battle) Charmender, Stand: Magician's Red, Type:Fire, Signature Attack: Fire Armor (Fire, Power 5, Precision 100, PP 5, the Pokémon surrounds himself of the allies with flames, giving the attacking enemies a damage of 1/3 for the monsters weak to fire of their total attack) Bulbasaur, Stand: Green Day, Type: Grass/Poison, Signature Attack: Herb (Grass, Power 15, Precision 100, PP 15, Bulbasaur throws some herbs against the enemies, which grows very quickly and slows a lot the target, lowering one lever per attack. After the sixth successful attack on a single target, that monster will be paralyzed) Centaurus Necrozma (Necrozma fused with Arceus), Type:???/Normal, Signature Attacks: Singularity Point (Normal, 250, Precision -, Power, 5 PP, unavoidable attack granting great damage regardless of the enemy's type), Regenesis (Normal, Power:-, Precision 100, 20 PP, Allows Pokémon from the same party to gain full life) Gengar, Stand: Too Cold, Type: Ghost/Ice, Ability: Ice Cold: Every Pokémon that will survive to an attack with 10% of the HPs at best it will be frozen. Signature Attack: Oblivion (Ghost, Power 100, Precision 65, PP 15, the monster eats the target and weakens him during the digestion) Gengar, Stand: Darude, Type: Rock/Ground, Nature: Foolish. This Nature is due to the fact it hasn't realized yet the cahnge of its types and struggles a lot against the other Pokémon. As a consequence he pranks a lot the other monsters and even some trainers. Signature Attack: Oblivion. Gengar, Stand: High Priestess, Type: Steel/Ghost, Ability: Irembodiement: Every time this Pokémon is against a Steel-type enemy Gengar will hit every kind of attack and steal some HPs to the enemy. Signature Attack: Oblivion. Stakataka, Stand: House of Holy, Type: Normal/Ground, Ability: Bad Weather: This Pokémon default weaknesses are Elettric, Fire, Water and Flying, while it is immune to Dark, Fighting, Psychic and Fairy. *Owned by Alternate Universe Diego +Owned by the omonimous characters. USA/Granima forms Cubone (Ghost) Lotad/Lombre/Ludicolo (Water/Ghost) Grimer (Ground)/Golmuk (Ground/Fighting) Routes Trivia (Spoiler Alert) * Smeargle's stand name is a reference to Queen's song "Bohemian Rhapsody" * Scary Mask is a reference to the omonimous Poppy's song and the attack Vampirism is inspired by the Stone Mask's effects in Phantom Blood and Battle Tendency. * Requiem refers to the omonimous ability shown in Vento Aureo * Sky High's Wishiwashi design is inspired by the cryptids shown in Stone Ocean * Ironically, despite the Galar Zigzagoon's design was inspired by Kiss, the omonimous stand was given to the Hoenn's one. * With the exception of Bay City (a fusion between San Francisco, San Jose and Oakland) and Unima City (New York) the other towns have their real-life names. * The game introduces two new natures: Foolish and Cynical. However, those two are related to one single Pokémon each. * Darude Gengar's Nature is inspired by the stand The Fool. The stand is partially referenced in the type too, Rock/Ground * Too Cold is a reference to Vanilla Ice, while the ability is similar to the stand Cream * Grimer has a partially new evolution: Golmuk. This monster is still partially inspired by Muk